theplaygroundiiifandomcom-20200214-history
Eris ir Ostrim
'Appearance' Despite appearing as a child about 14 years old, Eris's noticeable feature is her long white hair cut straight at her shoulders, but tied up with decoration of rubies. Her clothes show a young sorceress, but she wears comfortable travel boots and a cloak with a ruby. She most often has a confident or smug smile. 'Personality' Self-centered, arrogant, and proud. Eris has a relaxed and a cat-like attitude. She seems to enjoy taking nothing seriously as often as taking things seriously. She treats others as lesser people, but she values intelligence and skill when it is proven. Most often, she tries to keep a mysterious atmosphere (so people don't try to find her true history). She dislikes the young sorcerers of the houses, and considers them weak. 'History' 200 years ago, Eris was born to a family in the Ostrim house. Raised as a sorceress, she had great potential and ability from a young age, and bright future ahead of her. However, one of the alchemists announced to the Imperial Court he had perfected the Elixir of Eternal Youth, which he intended to give to the Emperor. Partly to preserve the power of the sorcerers in politics, and partly of selfishness, Eris stole the IElixir of Eternal Youth/I, destroyed the alchemical plans and murdered the alchemist who created it. This incident caused the Alchemist-Sorcerer War when both fought over her (and possession of the elixir). However, Eris drank the elixir in secret, and then claimed it was a fake poison, meant for the Emperor. The Imperial Family intervened to stop the violence, and as part of the settlement, Eris was banished from the sorcerer family she belonged to and she went into hiding. About two hundred years have passed, and she has returned to the city, confident in her safety now that the descendants of her seniors have probably forgotten her. 'Advantages' : Cunning 2 (I common): '' Eris is smarter than she appears. She has a long history and has a sharp mind. '' Deceitful ''(II uncommon): Appearing as a young girl, Eris is very used to it as a disguise, and to manipulate people in such a way. Sometimes maybe she also isn't certain if she is telling the truth or lie. ''Immortality (trait): Eternal Youth is a blessing and a curse. Eris is stopped at age 14, though it makes her easy to underestimate, it has downsides too. : Knowledge: History ''(III Rare): Eris has lived and experienced many things. She can remember a lot of history that is not known by normal humans, because she lived in such a time. ''Fire Witch (trait): Eris is a master of fire element magic. : Resistance to Fire 2 (III Rare): Eris is a master of fire, so it will not burn her. : Battle Magic:(Fire Sorcery) 3 (II Combat, Uncommon): Eris has years of experience from many different battles and wars. In battle she acts with refinement, until annoyed. Then she demonstrates her power without care for the area. Fire Sorcery: (Fox-Fire) 2 (II Combat, Uncommon):'' Eris's nature is cunning and delights in manipulating flames expertly with deceitful styles. Fox-Fire is fast and unpredictable. It's color is blue. '' : 'Linked Story Elements' Elixir of Eternal Youth, Alchemist-Sorcerer War, Fire Sorcery, Rebellion of Oreon, Abinon, and Binusia, Mair Kan, The Dark Forest, Fairies